


Preserving the Pack

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Probie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: Sometime after Probie, Gibbs and Tony talk about a certain envelope and it's related phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preserving the Pack

Well, it's not the next in line, but it is from the Shifter Verse. A step back to season three to look at a series of events that have long bothered me. Sometimes the writers just seem to want to beat up on Tony, and I want to make it right.

Title: Preserving the Pack  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 865  
Spoilers: Probie  
Warnings: It's slash of the Gibbs/DiNozzo variety. Don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: Sometime after Probie, Gibbs and Tony talk about a certain envelope and it's related phone call.

 

“So, what did the sperm bank want?” Gibbs asked teasingly, running his hand up Tony's arm and nuzzling the mark he'd just finished leaving on the shifter's neck.

Tony groaned, but it wasn't another pleasurable groan like the ones earlier. This groan was full of anger and frustration. “Please, no, not you too,” he begged, rolling away from his lover.

“Who else?” Gibbs asked lightly but clamped an arm around the shifter's middle before he could roll far, dragging him back.

Tony sighed and leaned back into Gibbs. “Ziva,” he snarled softly.

Gibbs laughed. “What were you thinking telling her about it?”

“I wasn't thinking,” Tony snapped. “It was on the top of my mind during the protection detail and I let it slip. It was stupid, and I regret it, but ...”

Gibbs made a soothing noise and pressed himself firmly against Tony's back. “Hush. I understand. Ziva is very good at digging for things.”

“Not good enough,” Tony said with an audible smirk. “I convinced them to call me twice, once when Ziva would be around so she could hear what she wanted to hear.”

“Oh?” Gibbs asked, his hand creeping up to tweek Tony's nipple.

Tony slapped Gibbs' hand before twining his fingers with the older man's and pulling their hands well away from any sensitive bits. “Keep that up and I'll never tell,” he snarked playfully.

“Maybe I don't care,” Gibbs said, nibbling slowly up Tony's neck. His hand dragged Tony's downward until he heard the kind of groan he liked.

~o0o~

“I let Ziva think that no one wants my sperm,” Tony whispered softly, some time later.

Gibbs tightened his arms around his mate, fingers sliding gently up and down Tony's spine as he lay sprawled across Gibbs' body.

“She was so damned cocky about it, playing me,” Tony continued, pain audible in his voice.

“Is that worse than letting her know the truth?” Gibbs asked softly, one hand reaching up to card through Tony's hair as the shifter's head shifted uneasily on his shoulder.

Tony snorted softly. “The bank I chose does a sideline for the local packs, confirmed shifter sperm from outside the normal breeding lines. Apparently, mine has been quite popular. They were contacting me to ask me to come in and make another deposit.”

Gibbs blinked at that revelation, his body stiffening slightly under Tony's. “Will you?” he asked quietly after a moment's thought.

Tony shook his head. “I don't know,” he said. “As a college student, it seemed a good thing to do, something to give back to the shifter community even if I had no real place in it ...”

Gibbs swatted his mate on the back of the head before carding his fingers through the younger man's hair again. “You have a place, always have,” he insisted. “Being a lone wolf never changed that.”

Tony shrugged. “If you say so, boss. I've never had enough experience with the packs to really know ...” He trailed off for a moment before he could gather himself enough to continue. “But now, I have to admit it kind of scares me to think that there are little DiNozzo's running around out there somewhere, and I'll never get to meet them.”

Gibbs stiffened hard at those words, enough so that Tony forced himself out of his post coital lethargy and propped himself up on his elbows over his mate. “You all right?” Tony asked, looking down in concern.

“I'm fine,” Gibbs said, reaching up a hand to cup Tony's cheek. His tone was horribly unconvincing, however.

“You could just say you don't want to talk about it,” Tony offered, his tone light and teasing but his eyes worried.

“Not tonight,” Gibbs admitted, his eyes slightly downcast.

Tony leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his mate's cheek. “Fair enough,” he said, settling back down with his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

The room was silent except for the sound of soft breathing for several minutes. Surprisingly, it was Gibbs who broke the silence. “Do you have any rights with those kids?” he asked softly.

“No,” Tony said sadly. “The paperwork you sign when you make a deposit signs away all rights. As a jock college student it seemed like a good thing ...”

Gibbs hugged his mate tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony's head. “Probably was the right thing to do,” he offered softly.

“Doesn't mean I don't have regrets,” Tony said with a soft sigh. “Though it's not like I really have time to be raising a child.”

“Maybe someday,” Gibbs said offhandedly.

Tony chuckled. “That kind of requires a woman, boss,” he said lightly. “Which is not in my future plans.”

Gibbs smiled feeling amused, content, and flattered. He did his best to bury the hint of sadness. “You never know what the future might bring,” he said with a slight shrug, the shift of the muscles in his shoulder bouncing Tony's head lightly.

“If you say so, boss,” Tony murmured sleepily, his arms clutching tighter at his mate beneath him as though physically denying any possibility of loss.

“Sleep, Tony,” Gibbs whispered, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead. “I'll be here in the morning.”


End file.
